


Into the Fiery Furnace

by fresne



Series: Variations on an Equation [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha John, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Babylonian, Babylonian Sherlock Holmes, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, FemaleAlpha/FemaleAlpha, Jewish John Watson, Made Up Female Alpha Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scythian - Freeform, Scythian Jim Moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Morxais of the Daheans rode as an unstoppable simple mare rider upon the steppe.</p><p>Yeha of Judah crossed her arms and was unmovable, and never met her.</p><p>Shera the scholar was immovable and unstoppable, or she knew the trick of appearing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fiery Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Omegaverse, sexy time between female Alphas in the furnace. 
> 
> I suppose warnings for perversion of the Bible.

Morxais of the Daheans rode as a simple mare rider behind Tarquis, the Queen.

Now Tarquis of the Daheans rode fast upon the steppes. She fought to live and lived to fight. Tarquis of the Daheans drank the blood of her enemies and used their scalps as napkins. She had their bones carved into her buttons. She had…

Moroxais inhaled from the clay pipe and exhaled the thick blue smoke of the alpha buds. "Yes, yes, you’re the Alpha of Alphas. The daughter of a sky-goddess and the Dnieper River. We are all Alphas Women. But if we want to defeat the Babylonian King currently marching an army numbered like the stars in the sky, we might need more than the old run straight at them screaming approach."

"But we must face the Persian army," said a young mare rider, her padded armor still bearing no cuts. 

"I don't see why." Morxais passed the pipe to Tarquis. "We'll let the Persian army through our lands. Ahead of them, we'll destroy pastures and block wells. We'll fight when they are weary, and run when they wish to stand and fight. We are not planted in the ground. We have no cities. Let them fight endless miles of grass."

Tarquis snarled. "We are Daheans. Battle is in our blood."

"There will be plenty of battle and blood," said Morxais. "Tarquis, let them walk across the land. Let the Babylonians boast of their army of strong Alpha Men. They carry heavy shields and their only strength is in their sword arms. Our strength, that of Female Alphas, is that of our horses. The weight of our blows are measured in the speed of our mounts and our herds are as swift as the wind. Our bow women can rain arrows like a storm. We are descended from the clouds." Morxais waved a hand. "Let the Babylonian's bray about their knots. In battle it is the mare riders pins who are the deadlier."

The discussion might have gone on, but Tarquis chocked on the sweet blue smoke, and as she lost the ability to breathe, she also could no longer argue, and in fact with her ability to breathe gone, Morxais graciously became Queen.

Morxais did as Morxais suggested. Oh there was still drinking the blood of their enemies and making buttons from their bones. But they rode in the night and were miles away by dawn. The King of Babylon became so frustrated that he wrote the Queen of the Daheans commanding that the mare riders stand their ground and fight.

Morxais declined. "But if all you want is to fight, we have the graves of our fathers. Come on, find these and try to destroy them: you shall know then whether we will fight you." She did send the Alpha King a thousand scalps as a parting gift.

 

Now when Yeha of Judah heard of this, she mostly smiled to see a black eye delivered to the captors of her people, while the wild eyed scholar she lived with, Shera, claimed not to know where Scythia was and who the Daheans might be. She claimed to have scratched the memory of them from the surface of her mind.

So in this case, none of them ever met or were even really aware the other existed.

Which was just as well. 

Morxais would not have been much interested in Yeha's inability to bow to the statued gods of her captors. Her adherence to the God of her own people. To bow and pray for victory over the Daheans.

Shera was very interested. She went to see her friend and best beloved in prison. "What does it matter? Pray and get on with it. The gods do not exist. God does not exist. See," she looked up at the ceiling. "See I have said it and I am not dead."

Yeha sighed for this was an old argument. 

Shera ranted. She paced. She said that she would be lost without her Alpha. She yelled, "You already daily break a dozen of your religion's stupid laws by living with me." Yeha crossed her arms. "If I were a Levite who needed to be ritually clean to approach the Arc of the Covenant, what you say would be true. But I am not. I obey the first law and on this I will not bend." Shera smashed a cup against a wall. She yelled. But Yeha was not moved. Finally Shera stopped, her hands in fists. She said, "My Alpha nature is matched by yours. Will you not listen to reason? Do not be an unmovable object."

"Stop being an unstoppable force," was Yeha's reply. She'd have said more, but Shera's face was quite transformed. "What? Do you have an idea?"

Shera would not say. She winked at Yeha as she left. This was the day before Yeha was to be thrown into the fiery furnace. The next day, Shera was not there to see her die. It was with a heavy heart, Yeha stepped inside the furnace and after an initial blast of heat, found it merely warm. She exclaimed. 

Shera said, "Do be quiet, or they may come investigate the trick." 

Inexplicably Shera was painted in gold and shone with a great light in the apparent flames of the furnace that were but spinning glass and metal of enormous cunning. But then, Shera was an Alpha of enormous cunning. Now she was hard to gaze upon in the light, but Yeha well knew the voice of her beloved when she heard it.

After a long pause, Shera said, "I'm bored" in that tone of voice that Yeha knew very well. "I'm bored, Yeha."

Yeha was bored as well, but better at containing it. "What happened to staying quiet? I'm meant to be burning alive here, not entertaining an angelic messenger."

Shera huffed an aggrieved sigh. She touched Yeha's hand and the familiar rush occurred. The desire to fight and strike and scratch and tear and couple. Yeha relented to what she wanted. She pressed against Shera to find whatever she'd coated herself with was more than mere gold. Yeha gasped as her inverted phallus emerged seeking what that coating promised. As Shera's had already done. They tumbled down into the supposed flames. 

She heard a guard call out, "I think the Queen of Heaven, Ishtar, is coupling with her. Summon the King," but Yeha could not care. 

She cared for gold sweet breasts pressed to her own. They tasted of apples. She made to taste one and then the other. The delight of slick smooth bodies sliding one against the other. 

Their flesh twined together in the rut. Inverted phalluses inverted no longer. Fine hairs clutching them one to the other. Gripping in a thousand tender places as they sweat slick moved and the gold burnishing Shera's skin, burnished her own. 

They spent themselves thus in the fire. Shera had perforce to slip away and Yeha climbed out of the furnace to face the King. She bowed to him, for he had conquered her people. She said, "Your Highness, may I go."

That great King with his oiled beard and perfumed robes looked at the gold upon her skin and said, "You have been spared and I will abide by the Queen of Heaven's wish."

Yeha bit her lip. 

She and Shera soon after set off for Cairo in Egypt, where they lived long past when the King commanded prayer and there was an Alpha Queen to fight him. 

If the Egyptians thought it odd two Alphas grappling together, well, they were foreigners and it did not matter what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that's right, John is now either Shadrach, Meshack or possibly Abendigo from the book of Daniel. Hmmm... probably Abenidgo.
> 
> Also, conflates the invasion of Darius into Scythian lands with a more polytheistic Babylonian. The quote about graves of their fathers is attributed to the Scythian King, when writing back to Darius' request that the Scythian army stand and fight. 
> 
> Scythians (of which the Daheans were one group) did have female warriors. Although certainly not exclusively so as I have here.
> 
> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
